


Roses

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can't joke about the fluff, peter just wants people to be happy, reader has a secret admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: To everyone else, it was painfully obvious how perfect Bucky and Tony's lab assistant would be together. Obvious to everyone but themselves. Taking matters into his own hands, Peter gives them a little push.





	Roses

“Hey, Peter, can you hand me that wrench?”

Peter’s head popped up from his spot beside his work, smiling widely at the woman across the room.

“Sure thing.” He answered as he reached to dig into the tool drawer beside him. Grabbing what she needed, he passed it over to her waiting hand, hovering behind her to see what she was doing.

“Thanks.” She hummed. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling fondly at the wide-eyed curious expression on his face. He was her favorite person to have in the room when she was working on one of Tony’s bizarre new inventions. He watched her with rapt attention, his curiously refreshing to her. Peter asked all the question he could when he was with her too, knowing she had the patience of a saint when it came to him. Tony would usually snap at him after the tenth question and scare him off. Not Y/N. She knew that the eagerness he had for learning was a gift you shouldn’t scare away. It was one of the reasons why Peter absolutely adored her.

She never treated him like a kid, always expected him to work harder then he gave, and never let him give up on himself. She was a mentor he didn’t know he needed until he crashed into one of her beta testings. The others poked fun at Peter, but he never batted an eye.

“What are you making?” He asked, jotting down something on the clipboard beside her. She grunted and tightened a bolt before pushing her chair back.

“Something Tony needs to add to some weapon.” She tilted her head, looking over the mechanism again. Peter mirrored her tilt, squinting at the object.

“What is it supposed to do?”

“I honestly don’t know.” She sighed, flipping through the pages on the clipboard. She paused when she saw the small drawing of a quick smiley face in the corner, grinning over her shoulder. Peter looked back at her innocently, grinning widely in response. “He wouldn’t tell me, just that I need to follow his instruction and quote ‘get it done, pronto.’”

Peter huffed. Tony would do that from time to time, sendoff projects that he couldn’t finish to Y/N. She’d get the schematics and then told to finish as fast as she could. Those were nights when Peter would come in with coffee and pizza and spend the night helping set it up. Fortunately, this was an easy build and she only needed half the day to get it done.

“Welp, I think I’m going to go drop this off for him in the labs.” Y/N stood and picked up the object in question. “Wanna come?”

Peter nodded eagerly, a smile spreading across his face. He moved to grab the heavy object from her, but she shook her head.

“I got it. You get the door.”

“Oh, right!” He ran to the door and held it open, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Y/n snorted and rolled her eyes but walked out down the hall. Peter followed close behind her, chatting about things during his day. Y/N listened to him speak, grinning at his enthusiasm. The two turned the corner that led to the lab, the door opening at the other end. Bucky stepped from the room, saying something over his shoulder.

“Thank Tony. I’ll let you know if anything doesn’t work right.” He paused when he spotted Y/N and Peter a few steps away. His eyes lingered on Y/N, a light blush spreading on his face at her grin. “Oh hey, Y/N. Peter.”

Peter waved and stepped around Bucky to enter the lab, leaving Y/N in the hall with Bucky.

“How’s it going, Barnes?” Y/N asked, resituating the machine in her arms. It was starting to grow heavy in her arms, and as much as she would love to stand and talk to Bucky, she was starting to get desperate to set it down. Bucky caught her shifting, his eyes going wide. He didn’t give her a chance to argue and scooped up the machine to his arms. “Oh no, you don’t have to-.”

“Nope.” He cut up, shooting her a heart-stopping grin. “I got this. You’re taking this to Tony, right?”

Y/N nodded, sighing from his wonderfully time chivalry. “Yeah, some project I needed to finish for him. How’s your arm?”

“It’s okay.” He shrugged, looking over at his metal arm. “The sensory seemed to be overloading and it hurt to touch anything. I would blame it on Sam, but he’s not smart enough to figure out how to set it off.” He paused, frowning at the thought. “Although…”

Y/N giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Bucky’s eyes homed in on her fingers, his eyes memorizing the small movement. He blinked rapidly and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to think about how he wanted to run his finger through her hair right now.

“Well, I doubt he could have succeeded without you knowing. If you want, I can always double check for you. Not that I doubt Tony, but I’m sure a second opinion wouldn’t hurt.” She offered hopefully, looking up at him through her lashes. Bucky beamed, opening his mouth to answer when the door behind them swung open.

“Hey Y/N- Oh sorry.” Peter stopped, his mouth opened wide. His eyes darted between the two, who had turned to face him in the doorway. “Uh, Tony wants to know if you ever plan on coming in.”

Y/N sighed and rolled her eyes, nodding in response as she turned back to Bucky.

“Well, let get this to him before he comes out himself. Then we’d never hear the end of it.” She groaned. Bucky smiled, and motioned for her to follow, heading back to the lab. Tony spun around in his seat when they entered, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

“About time. Go ahead and set it over there.” He pointed to an empty spot on a table and turned back around. Bucky did as he asked and turned to Y/N.

“Well, that’s it for me here. I’ll see you later Y/N.” Bucky sighed, his eyes lingering on her a moment longer before he turned back to the door. Y/N smiled softly and uttered a goodbye, her own watching his broad back disappear out the door. She shook herself before turning back to Tony and the new weapon. Peter watched her with a strange look in his eye, darting between her and the door that Bucky disappeared out of. He didn’t miss the way the two interacted and didn’t miss their hesitation. Something was holding them back from each other. It took him a full minute of considering before he started to form a plan.

~~~

Another rose. Y/N smiled and picked up the delicate flower that was set on top of her papers in her lab. She inhaled the soft fragrance before carefully setting it on the side of the pile. She gave it one final fond look before turning back to her papers. She’d add it to the rest of her collection later. She never admitted it to anyone but working as an engineer and an inventor didn’t give her a lot of options for femininity in the workplace. She did when she could, but found her hair was mainly always up out of her face, and that putting makeup on, or doing her nails always ended up ruined. Finding these delicate flowers in random place gave her that feeling of femininity that she secretly wanted. Whoever was doing this either knew her secret or just assumed she was always like that. Either way, she was appreciating the sentiment. With each find, she felt a little giddier.

For the past week, she had been collecting roses that had been carefully placed around her lab, or in places, she could be found if not in the lab, like her spot in the library where she researched, or in the kitchen with her stash of snacks. At first, she had no idea where they began, each red and white rose just suddenly appearing from seemingly nowhere. She figured it was someone in the compound leaving it, but she wasn’t sure who. It wasn’t until Peter started finding them in carefully selected places himself that she started to make guesses. She wasn’t sure yet but knew it was only a matter of time before she figured it out.

“I found another one.” He smiled, setting it on her table. She hummed and reached to grab the stem, finding it sweet that all the thorns had been carefully removed. Peter moved around the table and started sifting through the blueprints, pausing when he caught the love-struck look in her eyes. “Have you figured out who keeps sending them to you?”

Y/N shrugged, returning to her work. “I’m not sure, I haven’t caught anyone yet, but I don’t mind. They’re my favorite.”

Peter smiled, glancing down at his hands as he worked on the next step to his plan. “I think Mr. Barnes might be who.”

“Bucky?” Y/N sat straight, frowning. “What makes you say that?” She asked, turning to look over at Peter. He jumped, blinking rapidly before answering.

“I- I don’t know for sure, but I saw him leaving your lab the other day, right before you found those two beside the toolbox. He kept looking back and forth like he was afraid to be caught.” He paused, a frown marring his face. “I don’t know, I might be wrong.”

“No.” She said softly. “No, it’s okay.” Standing slowly, she stared intently at her hands before grinning widely. “If you’d excuse me, Peter.”

“O-Okay.” Peter stammered, eyes wide as she all but darted from the room. As the door shut behind her, a slow sly smile spread across his face. He looked back over to the roses lying beside her paper. Quickly moving to catch up with Y/N, he could only hope she was going to run off and do what he planned for her to do.

~~

So, it had been Bucky who had been setting up the flowers. A happy grin spread across her face as she raced through the compound, F.R.I.D.A.Y. having told her where to find Bucky. Her heart hammered in her chest as she neared the common room, her brain racing to figure out just what she wanted to say to him. For the longest time, she had been harboring a crush on the soldier, blushing wildly every time he was in the room. He made her feel small and delicate when he stood beside her. He was always so kind and attentive when he spoke with her, made her feel special even when they weren’t talking about anything of importance. She had hoped she hid her infatuation with him well, she wasn’t sure he was even ready for any kind of relationship yet and had no plans to pressure him yet. However, if he went to this length to make her feel special, then surely, he felt the same. Right?

Turning the corner, Y/N paused at the sight of Bucky sitting on the couch along with Steve and Rhodey. The three men looked up at her sudden appearance, Steve and Rhodey both smiling at her for a moment before turning back to the television. Bucky smiled as well but cocked his head to the side at her flustered appearance. Sheepishly, she motioned for him to follow before stepping in the direction of the kitchen. Slightly concerned, Bucky jumped up and followed behind her, ignoring the smirks from the two men on the couch.

“Hey, doll. What’s up?” He asked, eyes taking in her appearance as she shifted from foot to foot. Y/N chewed her lip, mouth popping open and close. He thought she was incredibly adorable at the moment, looking lost and a bit frustrated. He stepped closer, running a finger down her arm with a grin. “You okay?”

Y/N shivered at his reassuring touch, tilting her head back to lock eyes with his bright blues. All thoughts left her when she did, her mouth falling open. Bucky’s own brain was struggling to process things, seeming to short circuit so close to her. He was just as lost in her eyes as he was and was more than okay with that.

“I-I.” She stumbled over her words, sucking in a breath of air. She had to bite back a moan when she caught his smell, and it took everything in her not to jump his bones there in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Bucky took the chance to memorize her face, cupping her face gently with his right hand.

“Y/N?” He questioned, his voice low and gravely in his chest. Y/N leaned into his touch, humming softly. A throat cleared behind them, causing the two to jump in shock, both pulled out from their little bubble. Steve stood in the kitchen doorway, Peter and Rhodey standing behind him watching everything unfold with rapt attention. Both Bucky and Y/N blushed, stepping away from each other.

“Oh no, please. Don’t stop because we’re here.” Steve teased. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to continue. Steve pointedly ignored him, of course. “But um, if you wouldn’t mind moving you’re love-struck selves to another room, we’re going to be making dinner.”

Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes, looking down hesitantly at Y/N. Her face was flushed, and she was looking everywhere but him. He sighed and nudged her towards the other doorway, glaring over his shoulder at the three still smirking at them.

“Come on. Let’s go find someplace we wouldn’t be rudely interrupted.”

Steve snorted and shook his head. Rhodey barked out a laugh and shouted after them.

“Just hurry up and get together. You’re making us all sick.”

Y/N made a distressed noise, catching the tease. Bucky just huffed in irritation and moved her towards the balcony doors. Gently, he sat her down on the one seats and took the one beside her.

“Okay. Now that we’re away from prying ears, what is it you wanted to talk to me about.”

Y/N sucked in air, looking up at him through her lashes, trying to find her courage once again. He waited patiently, the skin around his eyes crinkling from his soft smile. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and she knew it was now or never.

“Okay, I guess I should go ahead and just ask. No harm in that.” She mumbled, staring at her cuticles. “I know that you’ve been here a for a while now, and you’ve settled in so well with the rest of the Avengers. I didn’t want to come off too strong before, and you can stop me at any time if I make you uncomfortable.” Sighing, she pushed forward. “I like you Bucky. I kind of have for a while now. But you were so new and still getting situated in the world after everything, I knew it wasn’t the time. Now it’s been a year and you and I have gotten close. Or at least, I think we’re close. I can’t exactly speak for you. You might not feel the same, but I feel like you and I-.”

A hand reached out to gently cup the back of Y/N’s neck, tugging her forward. She gasped in surprise as Bucky closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers, cutting her ramblings short. Instantly, she relaxed into the kiss, hand tangling in his hair to tug him closer. He chuckled softly and pulled back enough to press his forehead against hers, blissfully grinning down at her.

“I like you too.” He answered breathlessly. Y/N smiled wide, her heart feeling lighter then it had in days. She giggled and kissed him once more, before pulling away.

“I know. Thank you for all the flowers.” That caused Bucky paused, frowning at her words.

“What flowers?”

“The roses?” Y/N sat back, just as confused. “You had been leaving me rose places for me to find. Right?”

Reluctantly, Bucky shook his head. He could see her eyes dim at his shake. He hadn’t the slightest clue what she was talking about, and she looked crushed.

“So, if you didn’t… Then who?” Before Bucky could answer, the porch door swung open. Peter popped his head through the opening.

“Hey, guys dinners ready.” Y/N squinted at the younger man, her brain suddenly putting things together.

“Wait a minute. It was you wasn’t it!” She jumped up, pointing at Peter. He looked shocked, though Y/N had known him long enough to tell when he was acting. “It was! You put those flowers everywhere and then told me it was Bucky! You’re the only who-who knew I loved them too!”

Peter stammered, eyes darting between Y/N and Bucky. He tried to find an excuse, but he knew he had been had. Sighing, his shoulders slumped with a nod.

“Yeah, it was.” He sounded incredibly disheartened, afraid he overstepped bounds with his plan. “I’m sorry. It’s just I saw the way you too look at each other and knew you’d be perfect. And I just wanted to help. I didn’t mean any harm. I’m so sorry-I.”

He stumbled backward in shock, catching Y/N as she launched herself across the threshold and hugged him tightly. His words were cut short at her tight grip. He shot a look over to Bucky, who had stood with a grin on his face. Peter returned the hug uncertainly but relaxed at the good-natured smile on Bucky’s face.

“Thank you.” Y/N whispered, pulling back. Peter nodded sharply, blushing lightly. Letting the stunned boy go, Y/N turned back to Bucky and extended her hand. He didn’t need any more invitation and laced his fingers in hers. “I guess we did need a bit of a push. So, thank you, Peter.”

Y/N winked and walked past him into the building, tugging Bucky gently behind her. Bucky clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder as he passed, his form a thank you for Peter’s meddling. Peter was left alone on the balcony, a little shocked. Looking behind him, he smiled at their retreating backs. He knew he was taking a chance and was happy it paid out. Closing the door behind him, he followed after the two to the kitchen, a happy bounce in his step as he did.


End file.
